Talk:Jen Brown/@comment-68.194.1.35-20161215210604/@comment-68.194.1.35-20170210053733
I guess that makes sense. Only problem is that if they become someone far away from a school they have a huge risk of someone killing them and stealing their powers. Like if they spawn in that village that was being attacked by the Geist in Volume 4 Episode 1. Maybe they had something else planned for her. Like I said since she has a soul, is expendable, not a threat and will "save the world one day" it makes sense for me at least that they make her take the Maidens power not Pyrrha, who is a living girl. Also I don't think we are going to find out why she was made given how they treat other characters in the show. Or we are going to learn sometime around Volume 9 or something. When Cinder told him to "lay low to the end" I didn't think she meant, wait until the very end then reveal yourself to anyone nearby. That just seems counter intuitive. I don't get why they couldn't have just made a plan for Emerald to stay at the stadium. Like Mercury before being carted away in an ambulance could tell her to stay and root for the other Mistral kids. Also he being there DOES matter, it directly contributes to their plans failure. He chased Ruby all the way to the part of the stadium where Pyrrha was, Ruby was able to save Pyrrha from the Nevermore bacause of this, Pyrrha can now die in front of Ruby thus activating her silver eye power, said silver eye power entombs the Dragon Grimm, and cripples Cinder. If he killed Ruby, Pyrrha would have been killed by the Nevermore, ruining any chance of their plan posibly failing. As for having to catch Ruby first... HE ALREADY DID CATCH HER. When Penny dies, Ruby drops to her knees and starts crying over it, in the episode after that one even as people are fleeing the Grimm flooding the stadium she still is just kneeling there with a derpy look on her face. Mercury has an ample chance to strangle her and kill her right then and there, thus preventing the above series of events that would ruin Cinder's plan from taking place. He dosen't however, he just smirks and walks back out the door he came in. For using her Scroll, she dosen't have it. If she had it she wouldn't have to ask Sun for his in that same episode. Also how is he able to call HER locker with SUN'S scroll? That seems like that ability could have disatorous consequences. The problem I have with taking a year is it also gives time for... say... Blake to reclaim the White Fang from Adam, or the kingdoms to find out things like: who set this up? where are they located? How many high explosives can we mail to their doorstep? (It is probably on the dragon shaped island that none of the World of Remnants talk about) See? It also gives the good guys time to get over their paranoia, as much as it gives the bad guys time to plan an attack. It is a pretty big gambit for them to make. The Grimm in this show are portrayed as mindless berzerkers with a hard-on for wiping out humanity. (Well in the World of Remnant they are portrayed as EXCLUSIVELY hunters of humans... except for when they hunt and kill animals. So who knows how they are meant to be portrayed?) I don't see how it takes four years to learn how to kill them, when it takes US servicemen less time to train and kill terrorists and enemy soldiers who can plan, coordinate, and have acess to misslies. Also Ozpin's random chance leader/team/partner assignment is garbage, I don' think I need to explain why. Lots of varieties? There are only 15, (excluding smaller versions of each Grimm) at least according to this wiki. Heinz has more varieties than that. I doubt it would take someone 4 years to learn "attack its weakpoint for massive damage" or "claws and fangs hurt, don't get hit by them" Also I don't get how a combat school can teach you to use a weapon you supposedly make yourself. If they teach you how to make weapons, that would probably take four years. Also given as to what I said above is true I don't think it would take long to be accpted by a Hunter school, or even be that hard. I have no idea either why Miles and Kerry would write the one-off teams as incompetent idiots. Especially since the World of Remnant for the tournament says that its purpose is "to ensure the world's hunters would never settle for mediocrity" Did they do it so we think teams RWBY, JNPR, and, SSSN would look cooler by comparison? Yeah because only real tough, badass Hunters could beat up a team full of incompetent, unskilled plebs. (Sarcasm mode is on by the way) Maybe they just didn't think of the consequences? ABRN: The MEN on their team were all useless? I'm sorry but that entire team was useless. Reese is just facing a wall in one scene, stock-still. Is the first to be eliminated. Is eliminated by loss of aura and ring out AT THE SAME TIME. And the hit that does her in take her from 40 aura to 13. She literally lost 27% of her aura in 1 HIT. For the other members: Nadir is horrible (his name means rock bottom so of course he is going to be horrible) he is also just facing away not doing anything when Yang slides by, I don't even think he fires a shot. Bolin gives away his position to Ruby who is facing away, on her gut, and not aware of him at all, which is dumb. Arslan is probably the most competent... but she does just stand there in a perfect line so Yang can triple KO them so its a wash. BRNZ: You when you say that Cinder may have rigged the battles one way, but I don't think Miles and Kerry are smart enough to do that intentionally. Also that dosen't excuse Mao Zedong (What?! is that really her name? ... eh forget it) from not shooting team JNPR out with her sniper rifle (You know the one that can punch thru rock?) when they are standing still in the open discussing team names, or at any other time for that matter. Also everyone else didn't seem that incompetent. As long as Nolan didn't hit Nora with his cattle prod, they could have won. NDGO: could have ONCE AGAIN attacked team SSSN while they wer distracted by Neptune's fear of water. They could have also let one person stay in the water while the rest attacked them. All the time in the Hunter academy apparently they never learned to not put all their eggs in one basket. See?! I am right about that. Why wouldn't the other two headmasters come? Were they not worried about the enemies Qrow tweeted about? Or did Ozpin just not tell them? This World War souns like it requires Salem and Cinder less and less the more I look into it. Also If your first point about how Maidens are protected by whatever kingdom they are in at the moment. Then it would be an international effort so they should've had say in the plan thru webacm or something. How did Ironwood and Ozpin know they didn't have female students volunteering to be tribu... the Fall Maiden? Wait. I thought the incident that sparked this conflict was Pyrrha (A Vale Student) attacking Penny (An Atlas Student) Why would people think Atlas attacked Vale? Especially when ATLAS WAS DEFENDING VALE AT THE TIME OF THE ATTACK. That logic of not wanting to send a messenger makes no sense. Considering when you were talking about the Vale News you said they did indeed send messengers with transport vehicles and that is how everyone knows about the Dust embargo.